Etching processes often operate at high temperatures. Etching process chamber assemblies therefore may include temperature control assemblies that direct heat emitting from heating sources toward etching process chambers. However, because of the high temperatures involved, the temperature control assemblies also heat themselves. A temperature control assembly that overheats may fail or cause other surrounding components to fail.